Our lives switched
by gonna-try-to-be-a-writer
Summary: What happens when meduse leaves crona in an alley and finds maka in the streets of death city? Read and find out. Anyway this fic is a switch AU also crona's a boy and medusa has a heart. Not really good at making a summary,sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay first of all I'm new at this so don't be too harsh and English is not my native language so sorry for the wrong grammar and/or spelling that might **_appear_** in this fic…Anyway this fanfic is all about my favourite ship, croma.I think there really cute and that they deserve a lot of love._**

**_This story will mostly surround the two of them and is also a switch AU that's right the two of them are going to switch places but I will try my best to keep them in character. Crona still being shy and timid boy we all love(yeah his a boy in this fic)and Maka the strong, smart and brave girl we all know._**

**_Now that that's done let's start._**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: lost children<p>

* * *

><p>It was so dark and foggy you can hardly see anything. "Damn it! "Not to mention it's also pouring really hard tonight. <em>I need to get away from them! <em>"Witch!" I look down my broomstick and all I see is fog but suddenly I saw it…My eyes widen as I let out a gasp. I barely had enough time to doge the arrow that was aimed at me. _How the hell could they see me in this weather! _I stared at the fog below me for a few seconds,then I saw a few more headed this way. I was able to doge them easily this time. I opened my mouth about to chant a spell against opponents, but stopped when I felt something tugging my drenched cloak. I look down at the child in my arms, he was whimpering and holding on to me like his life depended on it. In this case it really did. I don't know what got into me but at that moment I wanted to get away from there as quick as possible.

Nearly hitting a building once or twice because of how fast I was going. I didn't really care, the only thing that mattered was keeping us safe. Once I thought we were far enough,I guided my broom down to a dark alley. I looked around to see if there was anyone following us,fortunately there wasn't. The streets of Death city were deserted, not a single soul in sight. It's so quiet,the only thing you can hear is the heavy rainfall.

I walk over to Crona and bend my knees so I can talk to him without looking down. "Stay here and wait till I get back. Do you understand crona?" The boy's eyes showed fear,indicating he did not want me to leave. He opened his mouth only to closed it again,not sure if he should respond or not. There was silence between us for a moment,before he spoke.

"C-can't I come w-with you?" I glared at him and he looked away,not wanting to meet my gaze. The reason we flew down this alley was to drop him off so the DWMA won't find him and take him away.

"Stay here or else you will be punished." I said in a low voice. He seemed frightened by my response but nodded anyway. Content with his answer I got up and walk over to my broom.

I was about to hop on, when I felt him tugging my cloak again. I look down at him,a bit irritated. "P-please c-come back safely l-lady Medusa."

I stared at him for a moment while he was looking down at his feet,clearly uncomfortable. We stayed like this for a minute or two. _He cared about my safety?_ Not really knowing how to respond,I decided to ignore what he said. I got on the broomstick and went off. I feel the wind in my face and the rain calming down. While I was flying,I found myself think about what he told me. _P-please c-come back safely l-lady Medusa ._I looked back to see that crona was already so far away. _I have never showed that child love and yet he still cares? _I was silent for a moment then I felt a small smile forming on my lips. "I will come back safely my child, don't worry."

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes because tears were starting form in them. It's only been a few minutes since lady medusa left and already I can't deal with this situation. I'm in a dark and scary alley with nothing to defend myself with and no one around to help me while my mother is being chased by bad people. How could someone not be afraid?!I sat on the floor,back on the wall,knees against my chest and my head bowed. I'm trying so hard not to let fear takeover me but no matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about the horrible things that might happen.<em> What if lady medusa gets hurt? WHAT IF SHE DIES?!<em>I was already hyperventilating at this point. Negative thoughts keep popping in my mind, making me panic even more.

I started crying, glad there wasn't anyone around to hear my pathetic weeping. This went on for twenty minutes or so,but I stopped when I heard footsteps. _SHE'S BACK!_I looked up with a small smile on my face,but as soon as I saw her it disappeared. the person in front of me was not medusa. The women had sort, brown hair,wearing a grey raincoat with matching grey boots,dark blue pants and holding a yellow umbrella.

"Oh my are you alright kid? Where are your mother and father? Are you lost? I can help you find them if you want?" She ask bending down a bit to get closer to me. My eyes widen,then I stood up quickly and backed away from this woman. A billion questions were running through my mind right now.

_first of all who is this woman? Why is she asking so many questions? Why does she want to know where my mother and father are?!I don't even know who my father is! Is she one of the bad people who lady medusa is hiding from? She probably is!_

**"**S-stay back! L-lady medusa is c-coming back to-to get me l-like she said she would! S-she t-told me to stay r-right here till she comes b-back." I said while trying to get away from her but she keeps getting closer and closer. _Doesn't this woman know what persona space is?! _

"Medusa huh? Well then why don't I help you find her ok?" Her voice was so soft and gentle but there was something else as well,I can't tell what. "Please let me help you" Her hand was trying to reach mine and she was looking at me with so much…

**Pity**

_That's what it was,she was pitying me but why? I don't like it when people look at me like that! whatever she's thinking I don't like it!_

"G-get away from me! I-I don't want your help! "I started running the opposite direction,getting as far away from her as possible. I hear her calling me, telling me that she won't hurt me but I didn't care,I kept running. Even when I couldn't hear her anymore I still kept running,suddenly I slipped on a puddle of water. I felt my head hit something hard before blacking out.

...

It was dark and my head hurts so much, so did my back. I can't remember what happened or why my head hurts so much. _Why is it so dark?_ My eyes opened slightly. _oh my eye's where closed. _I opened my eyes slowly so I can adjust to the light. I just now notice that I was laying on top of a bed with a yellow sheet on top of me. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. The room I was in was small. It had light blue walls and white floor,next to the bed was a small wooden drawer and on top of it was a lamp. Slightly above the drawer was a window but I couldn't look out of it because the curtains are closed. there was also a chair next to the bed. _Was there someone here before I woke up? _As if by cue the door opened reviling a woman with long black hair wearing a nurse's outfit. She walk over to me and sat on the chair,I didn't know what to do so I hid myself using the bed sheet.

I heard her giggle."Wanna tell me who you're hiding from?" She playfully asked me but the only reply she got was silence. "Aw please talk to me,I promise I won't hurt you" Again I didn't answer,I just didn't know what to say to her.

We stayed silent like this for a long period of time. I'm surprised she hasn't left yet."Do you plan on staying under that sheet forever? I'm okay with that because I got all the time in the world." She said rather smugly. I sighed. _she was right I can't stay here._ I poked my head out of the blanket,only showing the top of my head and my eyes.I look at her and she smirked at me.

"Well now that's done,let me introduce myself. Hi my name is joy and it's nice to meet you" She said while a big smile spread across her face. It didn't seem like she was going to hurt me so I answered back this time. "H-hello,w-where am I?"

My voice was quiet but it looks like she was still able to hear me because she responded. "oh you're in Heart and home for children, an orphanage in death city. We found laying you on the streets about an hour ago,do you remember why?"

My eyes widen. _I can't remember..._" I-I don't know,I c-can't remember a-anything!" Tears started to stream down my face at the realization. Suddenly I felt a hand gently patting my back,I flinched and look at her. "I'm sorry, didn't know you where sensitive to human contact. I was just trying to comfort you."

I started crying even more, feeling worse than before._ She was only trying to make me feel better!_ I hid under the sheet once more, not because I didn't know what to do but because I wanted to hide my shame. It went on like this for who knows how long. I tried to calm my self down as best as I could but the tears keep coming. once I stopped crying I came out of the sheet again.

I-I'm so s-sorry, I l-looked s-so s-stupid didn't I." I looked down then rubbed my right eye a bit to get rid of the remaining tears. "Hey, you don't need to say sorry for something like that alright? Plus you didn't look stupid at all, in fact you looked adorable." I felt blood rushing to my cheek when she said that._ Did she really mean it?_

"Do you remember anything at all? How about your name?" I look up at her then looked down again. The room became quiet as I tried to remember anything that was related to the past._ Do you understand crona? _I heard a feminine voice in my head, for some reason I felt like thats was my name. I looked back up the nurse and said.

"Crona, M-my name is crona."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So crona got amnesia,lol kinda predictable I know but hey at least I'm trying. Anyway maka's going to <strong><em>appear<em>** in the next chapter, she's going to be five years old the same age as crona, duh. I don't want revile to much about the next chapter so I'm going to go now.**_

_**Hoped you like the first chapter and constructive criticism are appreciated. bye~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The only thing I have to say is:_**

**_Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: lost children (part two)<em>**

* * *

><p>I was heading back to Crona with a big smirk on my face. I succeeded in leading the DWMA away from him .students and death-scythes that were after me are scattered all over town, probably lost. <em>Heh those fools walk right in to my trap. Now they can never find<em> _us_. The rain has already stopped and the fog is starting to clear up. I was nearing my destination when I notice no one was in the ally. I landed and walked around to see if he was around the corner or if he just walk a few blocks away. He was nowhere to be found. I went back to my broomstick and flew up to search the streets of Death city.

_Could I have miscalculated? Did the DWMA find him? No that's impossible, I made sure they were as far away from Crona as possible. _I've already checked half of the city and still no sign of him. There were no leads to where he could have gone to.

_Did he runaway? _My eyes harden at the thought of him doing that. I am his mother and he is my servant, he would never even think of disobeying me. I'm his whole world there is nowhere else he could go. He doesn't know anything else but following my orders. So how could this have happen? I clenched my fist and flew faster.

_He has to be here somewhere..._

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed, hugging a pillow against my chest. The lights are off so it's really dark except for a small patch of light coming from outside the window. I looked out of it and stared at the night sky then saw the moon. It was looking down at me, laughing at me, mocking me because I can't sleep. I frowned and looked down at my pillow instead. Its 2 am all the other children in this city are probably fast asleep by now. I know I should do the same but I just can't, not when I can still hear her. I've been hearing her a lot lately, I don't like it.<p>

_She probably thinks I'm asleep... _It makes me so sad to hear her cry every night and it's all his fault. I hugged my pillow tighter when I remembered him. The man that's hurting my mama. Spirit Albarn my father. He lied to her, he cheated on her and he made her think he loved her and it makes me so angry.

_W-what?! N-no Maka she's j-just a friend. Papa only loves you and mama I promise..._ That's what he said to me the first time I saw him with another woman. I believed him of course but now I'm regretting that decision.

_M-maka! I-I didn't know you where c-coming what a nice s-surprise! Hehe... Oh her?! No she's just a co-worker ok..._ The second time was when I visited him in the academy. There was a woman sitting on his lap. He quickly pushed her off when he saw me.

_I-I was only holding her hand b-because she was cold, do you remember what I said before? Only you and mama... _The third time, he was holding another woman's hand while walking on the sidewalk.

_I was only letting her borrowing my jacket. _The fourth time. _No she just fell asleep on top of me... _The fifth. I closed my eyes.

_There was a stain on her shirt._ The sixth. I gridded my teeth together. _It was only a friendly hug... _My hands are starting to shake. _LIES! Everything that comes out of his mouth are lies! All of it! _I felt something wet flowing down on my cheeks. It took me a few seconds to realize I was crying. Once I found out what it was I wiped it off. I didn't want the same fate as my mother.

Speaking of my mother it seems like her crying has gone down. _That's weird usually it's longer..._ I mean it's not like I want my mother to cry, it's just... I have a feeling that something horrible is about to happen. Her crying stops completely and everything went silent.

Then I heard A loud thump. I flinched. It sounded like something heavy hit the ground. I stared at my bed room door, wanting to go and check if she was ok but something was holding me back.

"Mama..." Was the only word I was able to whisper. For some reason my throat felt dry and beads of sweet started to form on my forehead. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I should be happy she's not crying anymore. I should be relieved that she's not shedding more tears for that man but I'm not...

**I'm afraid**

I'm afraid of what I might see if I walk through that door. I fear that something horrible might happen that I might see something I won't like. _It's ok to be afraid Maka as long as you have the courage to face them afterwards. _Her voice popped inside my head. I remember when she told me that not too long ago. It happened yesterday at the park, I was sitting on one of the swings and mama was about to push me. _Mama don't push me to high I'm scared of heights. _She just looked down at me, smiled warmly and then said those words. After that I wasn't scared of heights any more.

I smiled at the memory as the fear was washed away by my mother's warm and soothing voice. With that in mind I stood up and walked to the door and placed my hand on the knob. With a smile still on my face I went through the door then to my mother's room.

My blood immediately turned cold when I walked inside the room. I saw something, something no five-year old child should ever see. There laying on the floor was my mother with a small puddle of blood underneath her. I stood still, I didn't move, I didn't breath, I didn't even blinked my eyes because I was frozen with shock and fear. I feared that my mother could be dead or if the person that did this might still be here. Then I noticed something, there was a knife in her right hand. _Did she do this to herself?_ My cheeks were soaked with tears. I didn't even notice I was crying until now.

"MAMA!" I screamed her name as out loud as I can as if it will somehow wake her up... But it didn't... I runned towards the body then kneeled down beside her and placed her head on my lap, softly stroking her messy hair. "M-m-mama w-why...why d-did y-y-you d-do this y-yourself?" I spooked between sobs as my tears fall on her face.

"WHY!" I cried out loud then started to shake her. "W-w-wake up! W-wake u-up please!" Her eyes remained closed and body still limped, not responding to my plead. I shook her even more and cried her name over and over again. Her body showed no signs of life. "N-no.. No p-please d-don't go" I placed my head on top of hers and let my tears flow.

"I'm home" My sobbing stops as the realization hit me. _His the reason... _My back straightens but the tears keep coming. I hear footsteps coming my way as he mumbled something I couldn't hear. "Kami I'm ba-" He stop in his tracks. My back was facing him so he couldn't see me and mama but I'm sure he can see the blood. Everything was silent.

"You did this." I'm surprised at how firm my voice sounded. "W-what?" He sounded shocked by what i said, as if he didn't know his been hurting mama for a long time. "She got sad and killed herself because of you!" I shouted at him, letting him know how much I hate him.

My blood was boiling as my hands start to shake with anger, anger for this man. I felt weird like somethings happening to my body, like I'm about to release something. "I-I... I-It's not-" He stammered out but I cut him off.

"DON'T LIE!" I snapped at him as the feeling inside me grows. "P-Please m-Maka d-don't say that" His crying, he sounds so pathetic. I hear his footsteps again, his slowly waking toward us. "L-let m-me help."

"Stay back!" I turn around to face him, he looks even worse than he sounds. I glared at him, my eyes filled with rage. He seemed to be startled by my gaze so he stops. "Mama cries ever night because of you!" I couldn't see his eyes because his bangs are covering it but I know that what I said hurt him.

"I-I n-never knew..." Tears are now stream down his face and fall on the ground. _I'll never forgive him even if he cries as much as mama did. "_Maka… p-papa's s-so s-sorry!... P-please..." His walking towards me with his arms stretched out a bit like his about to hug me.

"Get away from me Spirit!" He stops once more. Now I can see his eyes and it's filled with so much pain. _Good._ He continues to walk. "M-maka I-I'm your p-papa r-remember?.." More tears go down his face but his still walking.

"Not anymore!" He sobs some more but continues. "STOP!" He doesn't listed, his only a few feet away from me. _No! Don't come closer! _He kneels a few steps away from me but his still coming. "I SAID STOP!" I close my eyes and shout at him as loud as I can.

I hear something ripping and he gasps. _My back feels cold... _I slowly open my eyes and look toward Spirit. What I saw surprised me. There was a long dark grey blade that cut Spirit's left cheek, drawing a little bit of blood but that's not what got my attention. No, what surprised me was that...

The blade was coming out of my back. _W-what. _My eyes widen, my breathing is uneven and I can feel my small body shake. _What is this!_ The blade was long, sharp and it looks like it's not going anywhere anytime soon. As I was examining the blade my eyes accidentally meets Spirit's and he looks at me with fear. _I don't like it._ "Don't look at me like that!" Another blade comes out of my back and this time it cuts his right shoulder. He cries in pain then moves away from it.

"Y-you're a weapon." He stated obviously still shocked in what his seeing. _A weapon...A weapon l-like him?... _"No" I whispered to myself. _I'm nothing like him. _"No." I say this loud enough so he could hear me. _That's not true! _"No no no nooo!"

_This is just a dream... My mom's not really dead and these things aren't really coming out my back._ "I-it's just a-a d-dream... T-this is n-not happening!" I start to cry and grip my hair. "M-maka.. Let me help you." His coming closer.

_"_No! G-get away!" feel more blades come out my back and some of it are coming his way but he was able doge it. _What's happening to_ _me_? I'm becoming more unstable as the blades come out in random directions. I let go my hair to see that my arms shaking so hard as another blade comes out my right arm and it comes in contact with mama.

"Gah!" I backed away from her. I see blood leaking out of the wound that I made. "N-no... I-I'm sorry!" Another blade appears in my left arm and it nearly hits her face, I missed her by a few inches. _I'm going hurt her if I don't stay away._

I don't know what else to do. Spirit keeps coming towards me, avoiding every blade that's heading his way and if I don't stay away from mama she'll get hurt. So I did the only thing that popped inside my mind. I runned away...

Away from Spirit, from mama, from that room, from that house, I keep running and I didn't stop till I was out of breath. Now I'm in the middle of the street far away from my home, there wasn't anyone around and I was next to a lamppost that was flickering. My hands were on my knees while I tried to catch my breath. The blades were still on my back and its feels so heavy. _What am I going to do? I can't go back with this thing on my back! I might hurt people._

_*_sniff*

I'm crying again, it seems like it's the only thing I've been doing the whole night, it just won't stop! The only thing that's good about this is that I was able to hurt Spirit and no one's here to see her while she's like this. Suddenly I heard a swooshing sound, like something landed, then slow, light footsteps. If it wasn't so quiet I probably wouldn't hear it. Then it stops a few feet away and I can feel it's eyes staring down at me. I wiped my cheeks and straighten my back then looked at the person behind me. It was a woman, she was tall, has blond hair and was wearing some sort of black cloak with a hood. She was staring down at me with such... Admiration? She was reaching out to me, about to place her hand on my shoulder.

"S-stay back!" A blade stretches out, about to strike her in the face but stops a few inches away from her. "Amazing, so powerful in such a young age." She said, almost sounding like she's in awe._ S-she likes these things!?_

I take a few steps away from her. "G-get a-away from me!" She just smiles at me. "Don't worry child, I won't hurt you... for now" Her smile grows as she starts to chant something and a small black arrow comes out of her mouth mimicking the movements of a snake. My eyes widen, the snake went towards me and went inside my mouth. I start to choke and the blades go back inside me but everything is starting to get dark.

"You can never replace him..." She said, her smile now gone and voice sounding odd. I fall on my knees trying my best to keep my eyes open. "But I guess you'll do for now." Her smile comes back and she picks me up, I wanted to push her of but I didn't have enough strength to do so. "Sleep now child, you'll need it." That was the last thing I heard before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooooo sorry this took so long, I'll try to do better next time. Also I made it a bit longer as an apology. Hehe I hope you guys will accept it. LoL anyway see you in the next chapter. And marry late Christmas and happy New Year. :) <strong>

**Oh! And I almost forgot, I want to say thank you to Ynot7 for proofreading half of this chap. I didn't want to bother the guy so I didn't let him proofread the rest.**


End file.
